Jealousy
by mente aberta
Summary: A year after the dollhouse and things are finally going back to normal, except for Haleb that is. They start to face new obstacles in their relationship. Can Haleb survive?


A year has passed since the dollhouse has happened, and the girls have finally started to get on with their life's. Though the memory of what happened there would always have a scar on them, they wouldn't stop that from letting them live.

"Did you hear Travis is coming back into town?" Aria said, breaking the silence between the girls.

"Who?" Alison asked, squinting her eyes.

"Hanna's Ex-boyfriend." Spencer replied quickly, noticing Hanna was getting uncomfortable with the conversation, she tried changing it, "So, Aria, how are you and Ezra's wedding coming along?"

Aria gave Spencer a confused look, but nodded anyway, "Great.. We've decided to put it off until next summer."

Aria looked back at Hanna, obviously missing the Spencer's warning to 'Let it go,' "Are you okay with him coming back?"

Hanna turned her head towards Aria, shrugging, "Its his life."

"Wait.." Alison said, "Is Caleb okay with it?"

Hanna froze, she never really thought to tell Caleb about it, she didn't know how he would react. He never gave off signs that he could be the jealous type, so she never really bothered to give him a fair 'warning' on her Ex-boyfriend's arrival. Besides, whats the chance that she'll even see Travis? She barley saw him in school, and know that she's starting her first year in college she has nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, he's perfectly fine." Hanna said, "Can we drop the topic now?"

"Oh my god." Alison smirked, "You didn't tell him!"

"Alison!" Emily groaned.

"So what?" Hanna rolled her eyes, "He doesn't need to know."

"Why wouldn't you tell him?" Alison continued, "Do you still have feelings for this person?"

"No!" Hanna shouted, feeling herself become angry, she grabbed her stuff and started for the door.

"Hanna, please don't go!" Spencer pleaded, following the blond out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand this anymore." Hanna said, not bothering to turn around as she makes her way to her car.

"You know Alison changed!" Spencer started running after her friend, once she got close enough Spencer grabbed Hanna's arm, turning her around. "She has those 'bitchy' days, remember?"

"There shouldn't be no 'bitchy days' Spencer!" Hanna yelled, balling her hands into fists. "It should be everyday that I can come over and hangout with you guys without having something held over my head."

"Hanna.."

"Goodbye!" Hanna fumes, getting into her car and driving off.

On her way to her and Caleb's house, Hanna started letting Alison's words get inside and the more the words would echo around the more guilty she began to feel. Hanna knew Caleb deserved to know about Travis, but she also knew there was no reason for Caleb to know. Both sides begun to ramble inside her mind, And she didn't know what to do until her choice finally became clear the moment she parked her car.

"Hey Han, whats up?" Caleb smiled, watching his girlfriend walk past him and towards the fridge.

"Um.. nothing." Hanna said, grabbing a bear and making her way to the couch.

Caleb watched the TV for a second, but he couldn't help but look at Hanna every few seconds to see her focused on something. Caleb reached for the remote, turning the TV off and turning back towards his girlfriend. "Okay, now tell me the truth." Caleb said, giving his full focus onto Hanna.

Hanna quickly took a swing of her beer, she didn't know why she felt so guilty, it was a little problem that Caleb could go without knowing, but Alison's words continued to echo inside her.

"Travis is coming back into town." Hanna whispered, loud enough for Caleb to hear, "And he wants to meet up." Hanna hadn't told the others the last bit of information, because it was just another reason for Alison to pick on her even more.

Caleb tenses, and his grip on his beer bottle makes his knuckles go become white. "Does he know your taken?"

Hanna nods, "Yes." She says quickly, shaking her head, "I mean he should, your the reason we broke up in the first place."

Caleb, not lightning up on his anger, slams his beer bottle on the table and starts to pace around. "So, he knows were together and he still asks you out?"

Hanna sighs, "Maybe its something important?"

Caleb stops and turns to Hanna, crossing his arms. "Okay, you can go with him."

Hanna, shocked by the sudden change in his attitude, starts to stutter. "W-What?"

"Let me finish." Caleb smirks, "You can go, but I'm coming with you."

"Caleb!" Hanna cries, feeling a bit not trusted, but even so Hanna knew she would do the same thing if Miranda appeared out of the blue.

"Glad we're on the same page." Caleb smiles proudly, grabbing his beer and moving to sit next to Hanna on the couch.

Hanna sighs, but smiles at her boyfriend before shifting to get lay across his chest. "I love you, Caleb."

Caleb smiled down at his goofy girlfriend, "I love you too, Hanna."


End file.
